


You're Alive

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Resurrection, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda reacts to Coulson's Survival</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> For **1_Million_Word's** August Rush Challenge using this picture prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/01solo-coulson_zps67ec2ed2.jpg

“Hello Melinda,” A voice said.

Melinda lifted her head and almost choked trying to take in a large intake of air into her lungs. It was almost like she was seeing a ghost. The shadow of the large beam of light illuminated his face while the other was cloaked in shadow giving him a dreary ghostly appearance. No...he WAS a ghost. Phil was dead.

She did see the hallucinations after the events of Bahrain. Was this now happening because she was haunted by watching him die? 

“You’re not Phil,” She whispered, “you’re not real, you’re gone.” 

“I am real,” He said firmly, “and I’m alive. Here let me show you.” 

Phil reached over and gently touched her face. His fingers ran up and down her cheek as he took one hand in his own and rested it on his chest. His heart was steadily beating. His chest rose and fell, slow and deep breathing all the air into his lungs.

“See,” He whispered, “I’m alive.” 

Melinda’s hand touched his face, running down his cheek, clean shaven and smooth and soft as it always was. And his blue eyes, even in the dark, sparkled and were full of life. Just like they were before the life left them.

“Yes,” She whispered, “you are alive.”

Her head settled against his chest. Closing her eyes she listened to the way breathed, the way his heart beat. His hands settled around her as he ran his hands up and down her spine. His chin settled on the top of her head. It was the first time in a long time she felt safe and secure. She didn’t know what miracle brought him back from the dark but she would take it for what it was worth. 

Melinda was where she wanted to be.


End file.
